Never Forgotten
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: "I've always liked 'ya Kooks.." Wally grumbled, breathing heavily. Kuki snuffled. "I like you too.." She could feel him smiling, his hand arising to her shoulder. He touched it, before breathing in his final breath... Then He Was Gone.


_Never Forgotten_

The pain inside of the girl- whom was kneeling beside a motionless figure was more immense then anyone could have thought. She put her head over the figure- her head facing down as the tears raced down her pale face..

She was broken.. "Wally.." she whispered through the tears- her raven hair falling into her deep eyes, which were clouded and rimmed with tears. The raven haired beauty had loved the boy for so long.. She faced down at the motionless boy- hoping he was still alive. The figure didn't move; the one Australian 10 year old blonde, emerald green eyed Wallabee Beetles, was pronounced dead on a late Tuesday night...

Most people were confused- others sobbing or celebrating from his sudden death. The young girl hadn't moved- tears tracing down her face- landing on the deceased boys' orange hoodie- which was soaked in crimson regret. The girl wearing the oversized green sweater- which was torn and tattered along the edges, covered with dirt,- caked with blood.

The girl felt grief beyond compare; why had he saved her? Why didn't he let her die? Why? She felt the tears soaking parts of her ripped and tattered over-sized green sweater. "Wally..." She whispered once again, grabbing his motionless and pale hand- caressing it in hers.

He was only 10... He didn't deserve this.. The raven haired girl thought, sitting in what looked like an arena in a tree, a bed on top of a step ladder.

This room... It was his; Wally's before he had... Died. "Kuki?" A British accent called from beyond the door. Kuki Sanban jumped hearing the voice, obviously startled. "N-Nigel?" "Kuki... You shouldn't be grieving; he saved you because he promised to protect you.." Nigel said softly, entering Wallabee Beatles bedroom in the large treehouse.

Kuki shook her head, abruptly standing. She shivered violently; she felt as if she had been in Wally's perspective, dying... The raven haired girl could remember every detail as it happened...

It was Tuesday, 12:00 in the afternoon; everyone was doing the usual. A short blonde haired 10 year old, wearing an orange hoodie, Australian boy playing a video game against a fairly tall raven haired, violet eyed young girl wearing an oversized green sweater. Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban were playing an action video game-as usual.

An auburn short and fairly plump boy wearing an aviator hat with goggles that covered his eyes was eating some pizza. That was Hoagie P. Gilligan; the genius of the five. He was always the 'genius'. He just grinned, reading about some electronics... He bit the pizza, savoring the immense flavor.

Another boy and girl quarreled about a sudden turn of events; the game they were playing suddenly stopping. The brit boy was bald, always wearing a certain pair of black shades along with a signature light red sweater. The African-American girl was wearing a long blue and white t-shirt along with her signature red cap along with her braid was smirking. Abigail Lincoln and her best friend, Nigel Uno were always talking to each other. Nigel wouldn't admit it, but he liked Abby.. Mostly because they have been close friends for a long time.

All five of these friends were part of a group of kids under thirteen, they were specified as the Kids Next Door, or KND. Nigel was the leader of they're bases, Sector V; also known as Numbuh 1. Hoagie was the genius of the group, earning his code name: Numbuh 2. Kuki was Numbuh 3, the shy and kind one. She reached out to anyone. The Australian, Wallabee, was like a test dummy- otherwise known as Numbuh 4. Abby was Numbuh 5, specified at the one with the most common sense.

Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1 had called a meeting abruptly, his face stern. "Abby wants to know what's going on" Numbuh 5 snapped, talking in 3rd person-as usual. Wally had just merely shrugged, his hands folded across his chest. "Well, what're we waitin' for? Lets get this cruddy thing goin" Numbuh 4 complained, taking his seat next to Kuki, scowling. Numbuh 1 just sighed; "Numbuh's 86, 362, and 60 have been captured.." He explained solemnly, earning a scoff from Abby. "What are we waitin' for? Lets go kick some adult butt!" Wally complained, wringing his hands together in an odd way. Nigel inhaled heavily; "we don't know who captured them... But u have an idea ..." Hoagie cut in, his face solemn as well.

Nigel sighed; "We believe it was father and the Delightful Dorks." He stated, his voice hollow. Abby saw that he was upset, causing her to frown. "Then, how 'bout you send someone to check?" Numbuh 3 asked, her pale violet eyes gleaming against the wooden floor.

Nigel nodded, eyeing Wally and Kuki, an amused smirk appearing. "Wally and Kuki, in sending you two on the mission." He confirmed, his hands folded over his chest. Kuki smiled as Wally blushed slightly, seeing the teasing tone of his voice. "Fine... Lets get this cruddy thing over with.." He grumbled, walking towards the door.

Kuki followed the blonde Aussie her violet eyes showing wonder, and confusion. Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel waved them off with a nod as the two began walking. Wally kicked the dirt as he walked, thinking. Should I tell her? He thought, heaving a loud sigh as he walked beside the Japanese girl. "Are you alright, Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked, her voice bubbling with concern. Wally nodded, his emerald eyes reassuring her. "Wait.. Kuki I-" he began, blushing slightly until they heard a boom- or crash coming from down the lane. Crud.. Wally thought, seeing brisk smoke withering the once clear air. He grabbed Kuki by the arm, then began sprinting towards the house down the lane, panting. Kuki had grasped his arm as tight as he did hers. Once the two arrived, both of them stopped dead in their tracks- there lying motionless on the ground before the house- was Fanny, Numbuh 86.

Kuki gasped, holding Wally's arm tightly as she made her way forward. "Numbuh 86!" She cried out, obviously in shock. Fanny was frozen, scrapes and bruises covering her body, her eyes shut as her skin was pale. Wally was confused. What was going on? He couldn't risk loosing one of the only things he loved, Kuki Sanban. He kneeled next to Fanny, feeling her pulse- they were still there. He exhaled in relief, closing his emerald eyes for a moment. He bit his bottom lip, pulling Kuki towards the door. Before he grabbed the handle, he looked at the beautiful girl before him, struggling to say the truth he had been keeping inside for so long.. "Wally! Aren't we going?" She complained slightly, her violet eyes showing worry. What was father doing? Numbuh 4 shook his head, gazing at the ground beneath him. "No! Kuki... I-I... I'll protect you, I promise.." The Aussie soothed, gripping the girl next to him's arm. She gave off a small blush, smiling softly. Wally turned the knob, his hand shaking as they entered.

Kuki would admit she was afraid as they entered the room, her violet eyes showing concern. The room was carpeted with an elegant lacing, a soft scarlet color beneath they're feet. The room was highly furnished with a gray stone fireplace, an elegant arm-chair colored a dark red, a side table beside, and a tall lamp. The fluorescent lighting of the room reflected off the wooden table on the corner of the room; a small couch lie next to it, a radiant glow coming from the glossy wood. The two Kids Next Door operatives began snaking they're way down the slim hall, hearing another crash. They slid against the wall until they saw a narrowed opening, which apparently lead to Father's 'sanctuary'.

A scream became audible as Numbuhs 4 and 3 peaked into the 'sanctuary', both of them still holding each others arms. Kuki gasped silently, seeing Rachel- or Numbuh 362 laying against the floor, her eyes wide. "Get back here you imbecile!" A strong male voice commanded, the sound of his footsteps clinging to the pierced and carpeted flooring. Wally clenched his fist, grumbling under his breath. Kuki strained to see, her own self biting her bottom lip warily.

Another scream sounded, but this time it was deeper... Patton- Numbuh 60! "I know your there.." A deep male voice said, facing the narrowed doorway. Numbuh 4 held on tightly to Kuki's arm, moving into sight. Father was smirking; he liked the idea of more kids to suffer. Kuki was frozen, but just merely stood close next to Wally. Father chuckled; "young love." He muttered distastefully. Numbuh 4 blushed slightly, but ignored it. " what did you do to them meanie-head?" Kuki asked, eyeing Rachel on the floor. She gulped, shivering unnoticed. Father just chuckled, smirking widely. "What did I do to them? They put this among themselves..." He said, the triumph and mystery in his booming voice.

Numbuh 4 shook his head; he was not going to take it. "Shut the crud up!" He screamed, holding a childish weapon among his side. Kuki was growling, narrowing her light violet eyes. She let go of Wally's arm, clenching her fists under her Christmas green sweater. Numbuh 4 lunged forward, holding the wooden weapon in his hand, tightly. Father just laughed coldly. "Little idiotic kids.." He muttered, his oddly yellow flaring with fire. Kuki's eyes widened as she sprinted to Rachel, grabbing her arm. "Numbuh 362!" She said worriedly. Rachel fell unconscious, her eyes forcing shut. Numbuh 3 gasped, hauling the Supreme Leader into where they had set Fanny down.

Meanwhile, Wally was hitting Father with the wooden weapon, smirking his small head off. Father chuckled evilly, aiming some fire at the young kid. Wally suddenly stopped smirking, hearing light footsteps heading behind him. Dumbly, he whipped around, Kuki behind him. She had made her way back after she set Rachel down with Fanny. Numbuh 60 was limping to the door, giving them a slight thumbs up as he exited warily. Father noticed, but decided to ignore it. Once Patton had left, Kuki growled once again. Father, having heard the growl, began laughing coldly. "Come back to fight, little lovebirds?" He teased- which he would never do! Wally didn't even bother to blush, he just lunged forward-slapping Father in the face with his weapon.

Kuki followed his actions, kicking Father, then hitting him. She growled once again, what the heck was wrong with him? He might hate kids, but why try to kill them? She narrowed her eyes dangerously, putting the weapon to his face, then releasing it.

"What are you doing, Father?" Voices sounded, causing Wally to whip around. He saw the Delightful Children From Down The Lane walking towards they're father. Father ignored them, grabbing Kuki by the sleeve, and shoving her into a wall. Wally turned around, biting his bottom lip unnoticed. He whisked towards the knocked out girl, hearing Father quarreling with his children. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane just suddenly walked out of the room, heading towards the bedrooms.

Father turned to see Wally helping Kuki up. Numbuh 4 felt eyes upon him, causing the Aussie to turn around. He saw father was aiming something at him, but he didn't care. He grabbed Kuki, and dragged her behind a chair. Then, he sprinted back to the villain, hitting and kicking with all his 'might'. Father just stood, smirking- but you couldn't really tell. Father eyed the chair Kuki was laying behind, his smirk growing wider than before. He held out his hand- aiming it at the solemnly alone chair. Wally stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Father aiming at Kuki. He growled, tackling his arm. Father narrowed his oddly yellow eyes, batting Wally off his arm.

Kuki awoke slowly, whispering to herself "where am I?" She rubbed her eyes, then looked up. She was set behind a chair it looked like. She peaked from behind, her violet eyes widening. She saw Wally on Fathers arm, causing him to try to hit him off. The young Aussie kicked Father in the face, releasing his arm. Kuki winced slightly seeing Wally burned on his sleeves. She ran beside him, helping him up. Father fell on the ground, almost entirely knocked out. The frail man put out his left arm, a ball of fire being aimed at Kuki. Wally refused Kuki's help, standing. He suddenly saw Father's hand burning.. With fire? His emerald green eyes widened, seeing it was aimed for Kuki.

Kuki just stared at Wally, seeing his eyes wide. "What is it?" She wanted to say, but instead, she just merely kept her eyes on Wally. She stood, hearing a sound... It sounded like a blazing fire?

Wally saw the man throw the fire at Kuki, his eyes wide. He stumbled, pushing Kuki out of the way, causing her to fall on the floor. The fire was warm, scorching hot to be exact. Kuki was rubbing her head, looking up at Wally, seeing him give her a small smile, then fall on his back. Once the blazing fire hit the Aussie, he fell backwards. His life was flashing before his eyes at the fire his left side.. His heart. Kuki didn't understand what had happened, until she saw the Aussie's bloody figure. She sat there, eyes open, her mouth agape. She was frozen.

The other Kids Next Door operatives from Sector V became worried. They geared up, making they're way to the house down the lane. They ran, each of them holding a weapon tightly in they're hands. Once they arrived at the light blue house, they saw the door slightly open. They all gulped, heading inside of the house, suddenly stopping. Nigel stood, his mouth agape as he saw Fanny, Patton, and Rachel all knocked out and bruised on the floor. Abby ran to Patton, feeling his pulse as Hoagie went to Fanny. Numbuh 5 could see Nigel with Rachel, her eyes narrowing. She suddenly heard a soft sound of sobbing from down the hall, growing curious. The three all stood, making they're way down the hall- armed and ready.

Kuki crawled to the dying Aussie, biting back an immensely large sob. She grabbed his hand, seeing the horrifying burned and scorched part atop his chest. She felt as if she was gouged with a glass heart, it shattering before her eyes. She wished she could take it back... Everything back...

Once Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie ran into the room, they instantly regretted it. Abby dropped her weapon on the floor, sprinting towards Kuki, her eyes watering. Nigel just stood, his eyes wide as he looked at Father, then at the crumpled figure on the floor- Wally... He bit his bottom lip, staring at the floor as the tears fell furiously down his face. Hoagie hadn't registered what had happened.. Until he saw the orange hoodie, covered with blood. He began backing up against the wall, his legs buckling as he fell to the floor.

Kuki sobbed into the Aussie's hoodie, wishing she could've prevented this fate.. She held his lifeless hand as she felt his chest go softly up, then fell down. "K-Kooks.. I've always liked ya.." The blonde haired boy grumbled, his face motionless as his life began unraveling.

Kuki shook her head, hugging him tightly as he died. "I like you too Wally.." She confirmed, snuffling as Abby appeared beside her. The raven haired Japanese girl ignored the African-American girl beside her, her attention full on the dying Australian boy. She felt him smile slightly, arising his hand. He touched her on the shoulder, his emerald eyes losing their playful glow. Then he was gone. Forever.

He was never Forgotten, his life was never unjudged. He was a true hero. He was always remembered, his actions remembered.

**_ •• .Never Forgotten. ••_**

* * *

**_(Yet another Wally death! Horrible, huh? Of course it is! Any ideas for more dying/suicide stories? Drop 'em by if you like ^^ I'm open for ideas! But, until then, here's Izzabellur, saying: G'bye!))_**


End file.
